


Bodyshakin'

by theworldsheforgot



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, This was so self indulgent, nick is vaguely super sooky, no idea why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldsheforgot/pseuds/theworldsheforgot
Summary: What happens with Nick visits Harry for Halloween?





	

After spending ninety percent of his adult life living in London, Nick Grimshaw had certainly not been expecting the American hype for Halloween. Usually the night would be spent with his friends, all of them in something they could vaguely say was a costume and drinking more than they usually would on a work night. But he’d promised Harry he’d put in an effort, and there was no way he could ever deny that kid anything he wanted, and so there he was - dressed as Barb from Stranger Things and just trying to not have a heart attack. Everything in L.A. always felt like a bit of a production, everyone's costumes were perfect and no one was drinking because they had candy to eat or things to be frightened by. And after a long flight that he just couldn't seem to shift from his bones, all he wanted to do was find somewhere quiet that he could enjoy his cocktail and not have his wits scared out of him by adults who were being paid to see if they could get him to soil his jeans. 

The abandoned bedroom he found himself in had been a stroke of pure luck, Nick slamming the door behind him once he'd checked the small room for anything hiding in the dark corners. In the soft light he finally let himself sink to the floor, shooting Harry a quick text to say that he'd gone to the loo and taking the first drink of the night where he wasn't worried that it was going to come straight out of his nose. The thing was, he’d seen Harry for the first half an hour of the party before the younger man had been dragged away by person after person, and although he’d come to accept that hanging out with Harry was always going to be the same - this time Nick had hoped it might be even the tiniest bit different.

With the soft sound of whatever music they felt the need to pump through the house only just breaking through the walls of his hiding spot, Nick felt ever so much safer. He dropped his head against the wall behind him, each thud lining up with the rhythm of the song as he idly scrolled through his Twitter feed. Part of him was wondering if he could survive the fall if he just legged it, but the risk of it making headlines - Pathetic Radio DJ Runs Away From Popstar Party - was too high. So there he was, stuck in a room basically in drag while he waited for someone he still classified as his best friend to actually make time for him.

“Grimmy, open the door.” Nick laughed as he heard Harry’s fist collide with the wood, his hiding spot ruined. He could hear a groan escaping the younger man’s mouth as he knocked. Standing up and opening the door would mean admitting to hiding, and accepting whatever mockery that came with. When the pounding finally stopped for a few moments, he figured he’d escaped - the younger man likely to have just gotten distracted or pulled away by another friend. But despite his hopes Nick’s phone started vibrating in his lap, Harry’s face lighting up the screen. He ignored the call, flipping his phone over and pushing it away from his body. Usually Nick wouldn’t try and be a petulant child but he felt oddly rejected and his body was screaming at him to climb into a strangers bed and take a nap. The room fell silent as the call rang out, his fingers reaching for his phone and reading through the texts that Harry was now sending through.

_Why are you hiding in there?_

_I saw you walk in you know._

_Just tell me if you’re mad and we can go home._

But where they were going wasn’t home to Nick, and he wasn’t sure if he was sober enough to see Harry act like it was his home and not point out how much he’d changed. As much as he tried to act like the older person in their friendship, seeing Harry with all of his L.A. friends and his fancy mansion still felt so totally new, despite the years that had passed since the younger man had moved across the ocean, and he still wasn’t any better at dealing with it. He knew he was acting like a spoilt toddler so with a sigh Nick finally stood up, his knees cracking before he brushed his costume down and walked towards the door. “Coming in then, Popstar?” He held the door open for just a few moments, letting it slam shut and locking it once Harry was inside. 

Watching Harry move around him and settle on the bed without saying a word felt like an out of body exprience, Nick’s eyes floating somewhere on the roof and watching himself rest against the door. The distance between them felt like something totally new as well and even though he’d been able to brush it off as post flight exhaustion at first, it seemed like far more than that in the tiny room. He glanced down to meet Harry’s eyes, only just managing to stop his eyes from straying to just how perfectly the light was illuminating his now short hair. “Why are you over there?” Harry’s words shocked him out of his own mind, Nick shaking his head for a second before he pushed away from the door. A few years ago there never would have been a moment of hesitation before the two men would lie all over each other, instinct telling them to press closer together whenever they could. Nick dropped onto the bed quickly turning to face Harry and crossing his legs in front of him, eyebrows raised at the younger man.

“You’re hiding, aren’t you?” Harry’s question was soft, their eye contact broken as the younger man ran his hands along the soft duvet cover.  
“Not technically hiding, I just needed a minute. You know I don’t like clowns.” Nick could feel the tense air around them settle a little as he spoke, avoiding the whole truth, Harry’s shoulders visibly relaxing.  
“You could have just told me, Nick. I can just take you home.” Harry met Nick’s eyes as he spoke, neither of them willing to break it and admit to the truth that was sitting ever so awkwardly between them.

After so many years of friendship, Nick had thought that this trip would be easier. They were friends, they were always just going to be friends, and he’d accepted that at some point. Or at least, he’d accepted it enough to not make a scene when Harry would say something that made him want to scream his true feelings from the top of a building and then very quickly throw himself off. He broke the eye contact that he and Harry were still holding, standing up awkwardly and tucking his phone into his jacket before he held his fingers out towards the younger man. “Take me home then, Olaf.”

As the pair climbed into a taxi, Nick discovered that it was nearly impossible to be in a mood when you were sat next to someone dressed as a joyful snowman. Their fingers were still laced together and had been as they’d said goodnight to everyone, not breaking for even a moment as they’d climbed into the waiting car. Nick desperately wanted to read into it, but he was sure that it was just habit after years of Harry clinging to anyone he could when he’d had a few drinks. It was an odd hope, wanting something so badly that Nick had managed to build his own fantasies about what Harry could be feeling or thinking. At the end of the day he was never going to be able to understand everything that went on inside the pop star’s head - but it wasn’t enough to stop him from trying.

The pair’s fingers stayed laced as they stepped out of the car, the silence between them no longer feeling awkward. It was nearly funny to watch someone who’s face was everywhere struggle with his drunk fingers and the keys, but eventually they were both pushing into Harry’s house, Nick’s sigh of relief louder than he’d expected.  
“I have got to get out of this wig.” The older man let out a soft laugh before he broke the contact between them, stepping down the hall to the mirror to watch as he pulled the ginger hair off his head. He could basically hear every breath leaving Harry’s lips as he removed the pins holding the wig in place, the younger man trying to pull his way out of the snowman suit. 

 

“Grim… Grimmy… My zip’s stuck.” The words floated to his ears just as Nick pulled his jacket off, instantly feeling less stuffy than he had moments before. He turned to look at his friend, letting out an obnoxious snort at the sight. Somehow one of the younger man’s arms was free of the material, the other seeming to be stuck as he struggled with the zip at the back of the costume. The expanse of Harry’s naked back was enough to wind Nick, his voice stuttering over what was supposed to be words as he walked back down the hall to help Harry out of the costume. There weren’t a lot of people who would wear a Halloween costume without anything but a pair of Calvin Klein’s underneath, but as Nick secured his fingers around the zip, it certainly seemed like something his friend would do. 

“Might just leave you in here…” Nick paused as he struggled with the zipper, trying to figure out where it was stuck without having to touch more of Harry’s skin than necessary. “Imagine your next album. You could do a wicked cover of Baby It’s Cold Outside.” Harry leant forward with his laugh, Nick’s fingers tightening around his waist to steady the younger man as he finally managed to pull the zip free and the rest of the way down. 

For a few moments the pair stayed somehow glued together, Nick’s fingers seeming to anchor Harry into the contact. But like all good things ending, Harry’s phone started to ring. With his brain back in the present the older man leant away from Harry’s body turning back down the hall instantly, barely bothering with more of an excuse than a few muttered words about needing the loo as the singer answered the call. Believing that he was more graceful than running away twice in one night Nick actually walked into the bathroom, not bother to lock the door behind him and turning the tap on before he leant on the side of the tub and rested his head between his knees. 

He couldn’t have been in the room for more than a few minutes before the door opened and closed, Harry joining him on the side of the bathtub. “Have you slept a whole night through since you got here?” Harry's question hung heavy between them for a few moments, Nick’s head finally shaking before he lifted himself back up to stare at the running tap. He’d never been good at sleeping in unfamiliar places, especially when someone who he’d grown used to sharing a bed with was asleep in the next room. It was one of the weird and desperate facets of his personality that Nick would usually be alright at shutting down, but with jet lag mixed in he was clearly doing a terrible job at it.  
“Let’s get you to bed then.” Harry spoke quietly, his arms wrapping around Nick’s waist before he pulled them both up. 

Before Harry had wrapped himself around Nick the older man wouldn’t have said that he was completely exhausted, but with warm arms around him he finally just let his body go, sagging into the contact and letting his eyes fall almost closed. The house still felt completely unfamiliar to Nick, no amount of FaceTime calls and tours enough for him to know how soft the carpet would be between his toes or how far the guest room was from Harry’s room. His head rested on top of the young musician’s as they made their way through the rooms, finally stopping in a room that Nick wasn’t where he’d been sleeping the night before. The room was completely dark and Harry didn’t make a move to turn the lights on, pushing Nick against the soft sheets before pulling his shoes off and manoeuvring him around until he was under the duvet. 

A giant part of Nick knew that come tomorrow morning he was going to be more than just embarrassed for being so weird and needy when they were supposed to be having a nice time, but he’d have plenty of time to worry about that when he was surrounded by something that felt more like home than his own flat.  
“Stay, please.” He all but whispered the words against the soft pillow that his head had found, reaching out until his fingers were wrapping around the soft skin of Harry’s waist and pulling their bodies together. Nick could feel Harry’s soft exhales against his face and waited for a few moments for the younger man to break the silence that had fallen around them.  
“This was all I wanted when you got here.” Nick’s eyes flew open at Harry’s words, the smile taking over his face barely contained by the pillow he was still pressed into. This is what he’d been desperate for, the two of them finally being honest with each other.

“You know you could have just asked, Popstar. Sleeping in your bed doesn’t bother me.” Nick finally pulled away from the pillow, any temptation of sleep now far away from his mind.  
“But it’s different now, Grimmy…” Harry paused for a few moments, his bright eyes searching the room before settling on what he wanted to say. “Before I could ask you to sleep in my bed and it didn’t have to mean anything. But I want this to mean something.” The words seemed to sit on top of the pair like another blanket, keeping them locked together as their eyes finally met with the confession between them.  
“If you’re fucking with me right now, I’m gonna knee you in the balls so fucking hard.” Nick used the grip he had around Harry’s waist to pull the younger man closer, their bodies pressed together from their foreheads to their toes.

For a few seconds all Harry did was stare at Nick with his infamous smirk, almost tempted to lead the older man on just to see how far he could push him. But this wasn’t something that he really wanted to mess with, and after wanting it for so long Harry was happy to just turn his lips into a smile and lean further in, letting his laboured breaths puff out against Nick’s mouth.  
“Just kiss me, Grimmy.”   
Nick didn’t hesitate for a second, leaning into Harry’s space and pressing their lips together with the heat of four years worth of just pure want. A long time ago he’d promised himself that if they ever somehow ended up here he’d make sure they were both on the same page before he let anything happen, but as usual, he couldn’t deny Harry anything he wanted. A groan floated through the room as their tongues met and Nick didn’t know whether he or Harry had made the soft noise, but he pressed their bodies closer again just to see if he could drag any kind of sound from the younger man. 

It could have been minutes or hours that passed but Nick felt completely checked out of his own mind as the two pressed closer together, the kiss somehow meeting in the perfect middle ground between soft and absolutely filthy. When Harry finally pulled them apart there was barely enough space between them for the pair to catch their breath, their eyes opening and meeting each other in seconds.  
“Can I blow you?” Harry’s eyebrows raised as the question slipped past his lips, as if the younger man wasn’t prepared for his own brain. Nick pulled him in for another quick kiss as he nodded, letting his hips roll up against Harry’s as they quickly manoeuvred themselves on the bed.

Until that moment Nick hadn’t been aware of just how many layers he was wearing compared to Harry, the blouse that pulled his costume together rubbing against the younger man’s bare chest. Just as the thought passed through his head Harry was pulling the shirt up and over his head, Nick’s body falling back against the sheets with a soft thud. From that moment Harry’s attention seemed to be anywhere but where Nick truly wanted him to be, the younger man kissing a trail down his neck and now exposed chest. There wasn’t any rhythm or purpose to what Harry was doing, the musician just happy to be able to appreciate every piece of Nick’s skin that he could get his lips on. 

As his head finally dropped lower Nick couldn’t stop his fingers from tangling in Harry’s short hair, the other hand pushing the duvet off them so he didn’t miss a second of what was going on. He didn’t like to think of himself as a greedy in bed, but with Harry unbuttoning his jeans all his usual rules didn’t seem to apply. The younger man didn’t bother pulling his jeans down completely, simply freeing Nick’s thighs and then bunching his boxers down enough to wrap his lips around his hard dick. The urgency in their movements was obvious as Nick thrust up into his mouth, Harry taking everything the older man was giving him without blinking an eye. 

Despite his years of want, Nick had never been sure if they were going to be sexually compatible, but Harry seemed like he was out to prove a point. The younger man pulled out every single trick he’d picked up over the years, not bothering to tease for even a moment. The older man watched Harry with hooded eyes, his hips moving without his control. A groan slipped past Nick’s lips as Harry wrapped a hand around his own dick. Usually the younger man would be all about slow build up and making sure whoever was sharing his bed knew that he wanted them there, but the energy between them had been building for so long that he couldn’t stop himself from being nothing beyond fast and dirty. 

When Nick’s eyes finally fell shut and his head hit the pillow, Harry let out a groan of his own, barely able to keep up any kind of technique as his hand flew over his own dick. His tongue dipped into the slit of Nick’s cock, the older man thrusting up and pressing Harry’s head down to choke him for a few moments before he pressed back against the sheets. The movement only caused Harry to feel closer than he had mere seconds ago, pulling himself down harder to encourage Nick to keep moving. The older man didn’t hesitate for a second, keeping his fingers tight in Harry’s hair and letting his hips press up until he could feel himself at the back of the younger man’s throat. 

After years of wanting nothing more than what was happening between them, it was only a few more rushed thrusts until Nick could feel the tightness in his chest grow in the way he loved. If this was anyone but Harry he’d tell them to stop and keep him on the edge for as long as they could, but he didn’t have it in him to stop this time. He tried to pull the younger man up as he finally started to release, but Harry kept his lips wrapped tightly around Nick’s dick as he came, swallowing down every drop of come that he could. The soft moan’s that left Nick’s mouth didn’t seem to stop for a second as Harry pulled off, climbing up his body in a matter of seconds and bringing their mouths back together as his own fingers flew over his own length. 

Nick’s arms wrapped around Harry’s waist as the younger man pleasured himself, fingers inching over the curve of his arse and teasing along his crack. The litany of soft groans that left the younger man’s mouth only increased as Nick circled his rim with a dry finger. Harry came undone in a matter of moments, his hips stuttering as soft words left his lips, a mix of ‘Nick’ and ‘Please’ before he was painting the older man’s stomach with ribbons of his come. The pair panted against each others mouths for what felt like a lifetime, their eyes opening and locking together as if they simply couldn’t see anything but each other. 

When Nick finally started to feel more disgusting that he deserved he pushed Harry’s body off him, leaning in to press a soft kiss against his lips before he walked to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He caught his reflection for a moment and simply smiled at himself, happier than he’d felt in years. Padding back into the room quietly, he wrapped himself around the younger man. “We should talk.” The words were spoken into Harry’s shoulder, the younger man only replying with a soft groan.  
“I’ll make you a deal,” As he replied Harry rolled over to face him, bringing their lips together for a few moments before he pulled away.  
“If we talk in the morning I’ll make breakfast.” An obnoxious snort was Nick’s only reply, pulling the younger man closer as his he let his eyes drift shut.

If you asked Nick, he’d deny whispering anything soft and sweet against Harry’s chest as the pair fell asleep. And he’d openly deny waking up early and setting an alarm on Harry’s phone just so he didn’t get the evil glare when the younger man woke with a hangover. But he’d never deny just how good it felt to have that same man roll over in his arms and start the day with a soft kiss, or just how much he was ready for everyday to start like that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self indulgent, so I hope you liked it.  
> Title is from Bodyshakin' by 911, which I listened to the entire time I was writing.  
> Comments/kudos are always loved.  
> And if you have any prompts you want me to write, feel free to hit me up on twitter - @bwitchingstyles.


End file.
